1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication unit having features for making the communication unit more personalized. The personalizing feature includes a holder for providing the communication unit with a picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from, for example, mobiles phones made by Nokia™ to personalize a mobile phone by changing cover parts to a personal choice, to change the ringing-tune to a personal one or to download a personally selected operator icon. Its is also known that the user can create the ringing tunes and the operator icon by himself if the operator wants to. There are several websites on the Internet providing tools for downloading personally chosen ringing-tunes or operator icons, as well as tools for the user to create his/her own personal ringing-tunes or operator icons.